


Coffee.

by bend_me_shape_me



Series: one-word prompts [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Post-Season/Series 13, a little bit of fluff too, but mostly sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bend_me_shape_me/pseuds/bend_me_shape_me
Summary: *Cries* hope you liked it.





	Coffee.

Cas is alone at the kitchen, trying not to let the weight of the silence around him crush him, he stirs the coffee in front of him slowly. He takes a sip, it tastes the same as always but also different.

Of course it tastes different, Dean is not here to enjoy with him.

He takes a folded paper out of his trench coat chest pocket, he unfolds the paper gently, he knows what he is going to see but he doesn’t know if he is ready for it, he finally unfolds it completely, revealing a picture of Dean and him Sam took a while ago. Dean has his arm around Cas’ shoulder, pulling him closer, he is staring at the camera with a big happy smile. Cas is smiling too, but he is staring at Dean, one of his hands gripping Dean’s own, the one over his shoulder, tightly. His mouth turns into a sad smile and he has to blink a couple times, trying to hold back the tears.

God, he misses Dean so much. He loves Dean so much, it hurts, because loving can hurt, but it has also make Cas feel alive, happy. He stares at Dean’s face for a while before it’s too much and he has to avert his gaze.

He stares at his coffee again after putting away the photograph, it’s cold now, but he keep stirring it with the spoon, even if he isn’t going to drink it.

He doesn’t need to drink or to eat being an angel, he doesn’t need coffee to stay awake, because he doesn’t need to sleep. He used to like it, mostly when he was human for a while, but he really started loving coffee thanks to Dean.

‘’Good morning, angel! Do you want some coffee?’’ He has said, and Cas that was just leaving the bunker told him that no, he didn’t want the coffee. ‘’Come on, just a coffee, then you can leave to lead your heavenly tropes, commander.’’ He said that last part teasingly, winking at Cas. Cas huffed and made his way into the kitchen, muttering a thank you and smiling at Dean.

It became a routine then, just like Dean’s good luck kisses before one of them was leaving. They ended up talking for hours that first time.

‘’I’m glad you are here, Cas.’’ Dean had said, wrapping Cas in a hug before he left. ‘’I feel calmed by your side.’’ Cas tried not to think too much about the mark on his skin and kissed Dean goodbye.’’I will wait for you to come home.’’ Cas has nodded and he parted before he could change his mind and stay, he had a mission, he had to stop Metatron.

After a couple times talking over a coffee for a while Dean decided he was going to call it ‘’coffee dates’’.

‘’But aren’t dates supposed to be outside?’’ He has asked, confused.

‘’Yes, usually, but when we are here, having a coffee it looks like we are just normal people, talking about normal things.’’ That was true, they always talked about things that weren’t important, about their taste in music or food or about stories of their past.

‘’Okay, I love that,’’ Cas has finally answered, reaching for Dean’s hand on the table.’’ Coffee dates it is.’’ Dean smiled at him, happy.

The thing is they both loved their coffee dates, not only because they were getting to know each other even better, but because they could delay their farewell for a while, because none of them wanted to leave, to be away.

 

Cas suddenly feels a hand over his shoulder. He shakes his head, focusing on the present again. Sam is standing right besides him, he looks tired, they both are tired, but they have to keep going.

‘’Hey Cas, I was looking for you.’’

‘’I was having a coffee.’’ He wonders how long he has been sitting here. Sam nods.

‘’Come to the library, I think I have maybe found something, but I need our expert on enochian.’’ Cas nods, smiling a little bit, a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes, and gets up, getting his mug of cold coffee to wash it later.

‘’Cas, look, we are going to find him, okay? We are doing all we can to save him, and we will, I’m sure.’’ Cas can’t look Sam, his doubts, his fears, making those words difficult to believe. But part of him agrees with Sam, they will bring Dean home. Sam moves forwards, hugging him.

He hugs Sam back, patting his back, they will not give up, he is not going to give up, they will save Dean, he will wait for him to come home and then they will have thousands of coffees together.

**Author's Note:**

> *Cries* hope you liked it.


End file.
